It is difficult to use classroom furniture for multiple teaching styles. Current lecture furniture is not good for collaboration and vice versa. Current expandable tables come in three forms:
1) Dining table style leaf system where the table pulls apart and a leaf system is added or folds up. Disadvantages of this style are that the loose leaf sections must be stored, often two people are required to complete the expansion, and it takes minutes to expand the table. This style of expandable table is best suited for dining tables.
2) Drop leaf designs where an extra table surface unfolds from vertical to horizontal positions and a leg pivots out to support the extra surface. Disadvantages are that the size of the expansion is limited, the leaf in the vertical position prevents users from putting their legs under the table while seated, and the pivot leg limits the expansion size.
3) An extra table surface opens book style and an extra table leg pivots out to support the extra surface. Disadvantages are a hinge is on the long side limiting the size of the expansion and the pivot leg limits the size of the expansion.